Kian's Resolve: The Digi-Pokemon Revolution
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: During the turbulent reign of the Splerai dynasty, one man defiles an empire along with his countless Digimon and Pokemon entourages in an effort to overthrow the martial-like regime of Splerai Emperor Splero Kerano and to end the feudal domination of the Splerai'ians that plagued the Digi-Pokemon population for years. Rated M for violence and death, so read on your high risks!
1. Introductions

_**This will be a new Digimon-Pokemon crossover but please read it on your risks, though. This is no ordinary story...cause this is a war story that I been planning for earlier. Anyway, please continue on with it.**_

 _ **PS: This story was inspired by the Xinhai Revolution, by the way.**_

* * *

There is a place where Digimon and Pokemon populations met one another. It is a place where they lived, strive and thrive together in great allegiance, friendship, affection, love and even joy nonetheless. Both sides interacted with each other, in positive or negative ways. Whatever the situations depends on them all, they're all living in even ways.

But not all factions didn't go on in a peaceful way of life.

...

Not far from the city was a isolated island about the size of Okinawa. In this island lies a unusual monarchy. The monarchy was called the Splerai dynasty. The constitutional monarchy was led by a Splerai emperor named Splero Kerano. He was actually moved in from his old homeland due to the fact that he actually escaped there. Many people around the world considered him as "An emperor far more brutal than Napoleon, Yuan Shikai or Czar Nicholas The Second" due to his autocratic and dogmatic personalities. Other people wanted to sue the incumbent emperor but their attempts always ended up in a string of failures. Emperor Splero cannot be forced to abdicate by his political rivals since he was a military strongman that bolstered the world's society with an iron fist and a cold personality.

For 4 mere years, the Emperor reigned his de facto monarchy through intense martial means. His island considered it as his only stronghold and he ordered it to be barricaded from the outside world. No outsiders were allowed to venture to the said island as well. If they were caught, they will be apprehended and tortured like hell. Countless Pokemon Trainers and Digimon Tamers as well for countless of Pokemon and Digimon creatures were imprisoned, tortured and worse...executed by the Splerai'ian royalists. Those who were executed were subsequently looted, dumped or burned in the mass graves.

To even bolster the world and it's society, Emperor Splero even remarks that "Everything have no right to rebel against him or his dynasty he reigned since he was more than a god or a 'historical' emperor. Everyone should be feared so that he could consolidate his iron fist power". Actually, he showed a sign of hatred to all Pokemon and Digimon factions because both sides insulted him earlier on that earned his violent ire that throws the entourages to martial chaos.

That philosophy feared his rivals for a long time but as time goes on, those words will be used against him with the emergence of a young man who have a great allegiance with all things Pokemon and Digimon alike.

And now, the story goes in.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of the introduction. Stay tuned for the next chapter, everyone!**_


	2. A Digi-Pokemon Gathering

**_This is the 2nd chapter of the war fanfiction story. Have fun reading, everyone!_**

* * *

Inside a secured house a few miles away from the city and islet, Kian, a Digi-Pokemon fanatic, is talking with a group of Digimon and Pokemon martyrs. He was also a victim to the martial-like punishments of the Splerai dynasty since he was arrested and tortured one day for spreading his Pro-Digimon and Pro-Pokemon philosophy to his close entourages width the city. Even though he had his ankle bandaged and his wounds plastered with gauze, he still bears the trauma and now, he's planning something along with the other Digimon and Pokemon allies he befriended lately.

Lucario joined Kian's cause because he wanted to seek revenge against the Splerai'ian monarchy. He actually have a close male Pokemon Trainer at his heart but the friendship suddenly ended when his beloved trainer was being captured and executed. He even discovered his body at a mass grave not far from the islet occupied by the royalists. At first, he wanted to commit suicide because of that but when he heard about Kian's anti-Splerai'ian endeavors, he decided to join in the cause so that he could make the ones who killed his trainer pay.

Guilmon and Renamon also joined with the fanatical entourage due to a similar fate. They still remembered the time when Emperor Splero's forces nearly threatened Takato, Rika and Henry to oblivion one day when the trio were attending a Digimon sparring challenge in the park. As a result, the tamer trio decided to move on in a distant countryside to escape the royalists that constantly patrolled the city in a fearful manner but they also remarked that they will return to the city once if the Splerai'ians ceased to control. Terriermon also wanted to join with Kian and the others but Henry objected the idea since he says that he was not ready to risk his life against the people that was apparently taking advantages with the use of martial means. Furthermore, Henry even added that it was best for Terriermon to join the exodus since his younger sister needed him for friendly support. With that said, only the red dinosaur and the yellow vixen is up for the job but if the time comes right, Terriermon will join the ranks.

With everything set, the meeting starts.

Kian: Good day, everyone. I hope all of us were ready for this 'historic' moment.

Renamon: Yeah, right.

Lucario: Come on, Kian. Let's go on with it already.

Kian: Calm down, Lucario. You can't rush warfare.

Guilmon: Yes, you can.

Kian: Whatever.

He took out a map and places it on the table.

Kian: This is the map of the city. Mostly, this islet here is being occupied by Emperor Splero and his absolute monarchy. Since then, the islet was being sealed off from the outside world. Not only that, there were also some areas that were in vassal control of the empire as well. There were some pockets in the Northern Road, some parts of the Southeastern part of the city and also in the Gazebo Park.

Renamon: So, what are you saying?

Kian: All what I'm saying is that we'll consolidate some concentrations near to these pockets first. Once we gathered in all of the volunteers, we'll try to flush them out one by one. After that, we'll liberate the other areas occupied by the royalists before we'll make a final push to the islet.

Guilmon: Alright.

Kian: Lucario, is the volunteers were being contacted now?

Lucario: Yes, Kian. All of them were ready on your command.

Kian: Good.

He then sighed.

Kian: We're numerically superior against the Splerai'ians but the main problem we have is that we'll facing our opponents that were armed with guns and artillery. I'm certain that every Digimon and Pokemon volunteers will be going to sacrifice themselves in a sake to overthrow a Splerai'ian absolute monarchy for the liberation against Digi-Pokemon discrimination.

Lucario: Don't underestimate yourself too much, Kian. We'll be fine.

Renamon: He's right. I mean, me and Guilmon used to combat other Digimon opponents that bio-emerged throughout this city recently. We always depend on our finesse.

Guilmon: What's more intriguing is that we're very good in using our moves against them as well. If they use guns, we'll use our moves instead to even the odds.

Kian: Yeah. Aura Sphere, Diamond Storm and Pyro Sphere. What are the odds?

He then readied his Nambu Type 94 pistol that was concealed on his holster.

Kian: This will be the very first time that we'll initiate a revolution against our only enemy. I know this will be also the first time that we're going to kill someone that travailed us with just cause. Let's not overthink these too much.

He then waved his hand on them. They all make their way to the doorway. The time has come for a revolution.


	3. The Beginning of The Uprising Part 1

_**This is the 3rd chapter of the war fanfiction story. Have fun reading!**_

* * *

The main entourage manage to meet up with the other volunteers that were being amassed by Kian earlier in a field not far from their first targeted position. Most of the volunteers were recent teenage Pokemon Trainers and Digimon Tamers that were tortured by Splero's royalists. There were also some men and women aged in their early 20s and mid-30s preparing for the initiation of the revolution against the empire. Almost all of them have their own Pokemon and Digimon allies with them but nearly all of them were armed with nothing more than just knives, nightsticks, swords, spears and simple Molotovs. Those who joined Kian's regime with real fanatical dogmatism were armed with conventional firearms like Pre-World War One handguns and rifles. Their arrangements were like a rioter's mass but they didn't care very much. Kian and the others finally met the revolutionary volunteers.

Kian: People! People! Listen up!

Everyone quiet down.

Kian: The time has come. The time to change the course of society. For now, we'll mass ourselves here in this very moment and then, we'll march our way to liberation against discrimination. We're all martyrs to them but now, this is the time for our revenge that were kept in our hearts and minds. They all travailed us but today, they will be travailed in a much bigger sense they will never bear!

His entourages cheered loudly.

Kian: Rally to me, everyone! To our road for vengeance!

With that, everyone followed Kian as they started to march towards to their first waypoint.

...

Occasionally, Splero's forces should be patrolling around the city but this time, the royalists were busy in consolidating their forces in the islet. With that, the royalists will never know that there was a uprising in the city.

The Digi-Pokemon entourages finally reached their first targeted area - a Splerai'ian walled compound. As they stood by, all of them say their last prayers while others prepared their weapons. Kian was standing by the compound's gate entrance when Lucario and Renamon approached him.

Lucario: Kian, we're all set for the attack.

Renamon: Shall we start now?

Kian: Not yet, guys but tell the others to wait for my signal.

With that, Lucario and Renamon passed the message to the others. Kian took out his pocket watch and the time reads at 3:25 PM.

Kian: Wait for my signal, everyone. If I do, then you know it.

He then raised his hand and when the time reads at 3:30 PM, Kian signaled the go-sign. Lucario and Renamon stood by the gate and both of them unleashed their iconic Aura Sphere and Diamond Storm moves on it. As the gate was being blown away...

Kian: Charge!

All hell then broke loose as the revolution started. The revolutionaries went to the breached compound and they massacred any Splerai'ian royalists present in the area. Gunshots echoing and Molotovs shattering in the royal buildings. Cries broke out as the attack continued. Countless of Splerai'ians were killed yet the Digi-Pokemon revolutionaries suffered only light casualties. Building were being raided and the occupants were massacred in cold blood.

Kian: Ravage them all!

Lucario: Hell yeah!

Renamon: Piece of cake, Kian!

Guilmon: Burning time!

Kian continued on firing his Nambu Type 94 pistol while Lucario launches volley after volley of Aura Sphere. Renamon pelted the buildings with her Diamond Storm and Guilmon burned the buildings and fortifications with his Pyro Sphere.

Away from the battle scene, a Splerai'ian royal warlord named Leau Mikano were being escorted by his armed bodyguards. His snack time was interrupted when the attack started.

Mikano: Hurry, guys! Hurry!

While Mikano inches deeper, the revolutionaries started to raid the Splerai'ian buildings. Unknown to them, Mikano ordered a few royalists to construct a machine gun nest on the revolutionaries' weak point. As the royal warlord continued his escorted escape, the other royalists started to carry the heavy Maxim Gun to the battle scene. Soon, Mikano reached a walled dead end. He knew that his boat was in the canal so he ordered a few men for a new act.

Mikano: Ok, guys. Blow this wall!

Splerai'ian Bodyguards: Yes, sir!

Elsewhere, Guilmon raided a hut. As he went inside, he was whacked in the face by a fanatic Splerai'ian armed with a old Qing dynasty-made Hanyang 88 rifle. The red dinosaur collapsed and the fanatic royalist continued to beat him.

Splerai'ian Fanatic: You fucking rebel!

He whacked Guilmon in the stomach with the butt of his rifle. Guilmon winches in pain.

Splerai'ian Fanatic: You dare a revolution, huh?! I'll give you a beating, you insufferable bitch!

He delivered a solid low kick on the dinosaur's stomach again. The kick is so strong that Guilmon started to spit blood out of his mouth.

Splerai'ian Fanatic: I'll kill you for rebelling against the Splerai dynasty!

As he cocked and aimed his Hanyang 88 on him, Kian shot the fanatic in the shoulder with his pistol. The royalist turned and he tried to shoot Kian but Guilmon grabbed his leg and he dragged him to the floor. He then disarmed the fanatic and gave him repeated hooks and slashes with his claws. With the threat eliminated, Kian approached him.

Kian: Guilmon, you're hurt!

Guilmon: Forget it. I'm fine!

Kian: Are you sure?

Guilmon spit out some blood on the fanatic's body.

Guilmon: Yeah, I'm good.

Kian: Ok, Guilmon. Follow me.

Both of them then went out of the hut.


	4. The Beginning of The Uprising Part 2

_**This is the 4th chapter and the follow up of the bloody Chapter 3. Have fun!**_

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Digi-Pokemon revolutionaries, Mikano escaped and his loyalists finally set up a machine gun nest right near to the compound's last gate. As the entourages appeared, the Splerai'ians rained them with a deadly hail of bullets. A number of Pokemon Trainers and Digimon Tamers were killed or wounded as they accidentally crossed the line of fire.

Kian: Guys, stay behind cover!

Lucario: What is it?

Kian: We have a Maxim gun nest out there, Lucario. We can't attack it directly.

Guilmon: What shall we do now?

Kian: Guilmon, hand me that bag!

Guilmon: Why?

Kian: There's some Molotovs in there. I'll rain their position with those.

Guilmon gave him the satchel. Kian then lights the first Molotov before he lobbed it out.

Kian: Molotov out!

He threw it out and it shattered near the machine gun nest.

Lucario: Throw another one!

Kian lights a second one and after he threw it, the bottle shattered on the royalists. The Splerai'ian machine gunners were burned alive and the area was cleared.

Kian: Onward!

The Digi-Pokemon supporters charged through.

...

The fighting continued on for the night. Since the revolutionaries killed a lot of royalists, they're now armed with Hanyang 88s but most of them were still armed with melee weapons and other Pre-World War One firearms. Disregarding their disadvantages, they pressed on and kept firing on a large group of Splerai'ian royalists. An urban guerrilla battle ensued as both sides exchanged fire after fire from their weapons but the revolutionaries were winning this battle since they were all aided by their own Pokemon and Digimon allies. Some used moves like Double Team, Substitute and Protect to protect themselves while others used Smokescreen, Sand Attack and String Shot to hinder the enemy. The loss of lives were heavy but the royalists were in the verge of defeat.

Lucario: We got them in the open, Kian!

Kian: Cut them down!

He then turned his head and saw a male Pokemon Trainer firing his rifle with his beloved Riolu launching Aura Sphere repeatedly. As the trainer reloaded his gun, his Riolu was shot in the chest.

Male Trainer: No! Riolu, wake up! Wake up!

To his hurtful dismay, the Riolu his beloved is dead. Letting out a enraged wail, he grabbed hold his satchel full of Poke Balls packed with explosives.

Kian: Don't tell me!

The male trainer then made a mad dash towards the enemy. Even though he was shot in the chest, he didn't staggered and as he reached the enemy's line, he blew himself up. The remaining royalists were being fatally blown away by the large explosion. Kian and Lucario gazes the explosion from afar and with great contempt.


End file.
